


连载完结

by mobeijun



Category: srrx2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Relationships: 良宸浩景 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	连载完结

1  
戴宸是个太太。  
殷浩伦也是个太太。

2  
这事儿没什么稀奇的，让我们建个坐标系分析一下。  
从纵轴上来看，写自己或者自己队友的同人文这种事情，十几年前就有人干过了，甚至还会进行你惹了我就别怪我不给你配cp让你在我的文里孤独终老这种幼稚的打击报复。  
从横轴上来看，生活在岛上的这群憨憨，光殷浩伦认亲成功的太太就占了全岛人数的九分之一了，其中还不包括戴宸。

3  
是的，殷浩伦不知道戴宸也是个太太，因为在一个妈粉的滤镜里，他们家的乖崽崽是不会接触到某个白底绿标的小软件的。

4  
殷浩伦当初凭借着一张脸在少年组混得如鱼得水，在不止一个当代男大学生的手机里看到那个白绿白绿的小图标之后，他为了在脸年轻的基础上也让心态年轻，毫不犹豫得就下载了那个造型独特的小app，然后从此打开了新世界的大门。  
哇，现在粉丝取名都好有文采，佩服佩服。  
哇，现在粉丝看我们的时候都在想些什么啊，牛逼牛逼。  
哇，现在的粉丝都能自己脑补到我们每天干了些什么吗，神奇神奇。  
哇……殷浩伦哇不下去了……  
就跟我国社会的主要矛盾已然从"人民日益增长的物质文化需要同落后的社会生产之间的矛盾"转化为"人民日益增长的美好生活需要和不平衡不充分的发展之间的矛盾"一样，老福特上的文已经不能完全满足曾经有更新就乐得龇牙的殷浩伦了，明知道粉丝们都是为爱发电，可是这个文笔之间的不平衡不充分的发展让殷浩伦时时刻刻都要为自己有可能啃到人设ooc的硬骨头而战战兢兢。  
"哎呀，我们Daisy才不是这样的啊！"第三次被ooc刺激到的殷浩伦捧着手机无声呐喊。  
"你看看，你看看，Daisy怎么可能会邪魅一笑呢，他能咧个嘴就不错了，怎么会难度系数这么高的笑法呢！"彼时已经组建好了瓜瓜乐园，殷浩伦捧着手机给徐均朔看。  
徐均朔刚要点头同意并发表一下自己的感言，猛然瞥见文章标题的tag赫然标着"宸星闪朔"四个大字，"浩伦哥！讲道理，你粗大问题！"  
毕竟徐均朔知道戴宸喜欢殷浩伦也不是一天两天的事了，他自问平常跟他宸哥的相处模式非常哥俩好，一点点的越轨行为都没有，所以兄弟喜欢的人在磕兄弟和自己的cp是一种怎样的体验，朔朔不敢说，朔朔也不敢问。

5  
"你既然怕ooc，那你干脆自己写好了。"得知大皇子只是个妈粉滤镜八米厚的戴凹玩家之后，徐均朔捂着受到冲击的小心脏轻飘飘得留下一句话就走了。  
殷浩伦抹着自己的神仙水慢慢品味徐均朔的话，觉得有点道理，于是当天凌晨一个名为"嗨C的诱惑"的戴凹车手横空出世，第一辆车的解说就是："让我来告诉你们，就算遵循呆萌呆萌的人设，这车也是开的起来的！"  
下面一片同样深受ooc迫害的粉丝也激动得嗷嗷直叫，纷纷附和，虽然新来的太太显然是个写文的新手，但是架不住人家对戴宸的性格神态描写过于细致入微，给读者的代入感及其强烈，仿佛太太笔下的戴宸就是Daisy本C。  
第一次发文就收到了一片小红心小蓝手以及一堆"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊"的评论的殷浩伦备受鼓舞，把跟戴宸在节目里有过接触的人几乎排列组合的一遍，给关于戴凹的北极圈通了条宽阔的高速。  
起初冷圈有粮让粉丝们兴奋得分不清东南西北，时间一长就发现不太对劲，嗨C太太关于戴宸的冷cp几乎都写过了，偏偏最火的良宸浩景被忽略了，有人也在评论区问过"太太是不喜欢大皇子吗，想看良宸浩景啊太太QwQ"。  
"那不行，我是妈粉呀。"殷浩伦面对徐均朔的询问义正严辞，"而且写自己相关的车，我下不去输入法。"

6  
徐均朔听了殷浩伦的解释，叹了口气，宸哥，不是小弟不帮你，你好歹先让伦哥对你母爱变质吧。  
想是这么想的，但是兄弟的忙还是要帮的，毕竟兄弟喜欢嫂子已经很久了，徐均朔原本企图在排练《生长》这首宇宙螺旋究极帅气的歌的时候，让戴宸先从表情上变盐，盐到殷浩伦母爱变质的那种，无奈平时就表情不多还在殷浩伦面前甜惯了的戴宸，除了让殷浩伦又夸了几句"太可爱了，你太可爱了"之外，并没有实质性的进展。  
意识到问题的徐均朔只能找戴宸一对一聊天。  
"讲道理，宸哥，你该咋做小弟也帮你了，但是伦哥对你的妈粉滤镜太厚，我真的不行了。"  
戴宸听了委屈，但是也只敢瘪瘪嘴这样的，我真的想泡的人却只想当我妈是一种怎样奇特的体验。  
"宸哥，咱们需要部署下一步战略了，你到时候在舞台上跟伦哥对视，把你心底燃烧的火焰表现在眼神里，再请tony老师给你做个巨帅的发型，最后施展你优秀迷人能让伦哥脸红的高音，征服他。"  
"哦。"戴宸还是委屈，并不想说话，默默掏出手机开始对着屏幕戳戳戳，徐均朔探头一看，熟悉的眼神熟悉的界面。  
"讲道理，宸哥，你出大问题……"徐均朔止住话头，该怎么告诉好兄弟，他的暗恋对象觉得他不应该接触这个邪恶的小图标，一秒内徐均朔的大脑转了七八十次，然后趁着戴宸反应慢转了话题，"没想到宸哥你也是个太太哦呵呵呵呵呵呵呵……"  
是的，戴宸也是个太太，但是他进入"文坛"的理由跟殷浩伦完全不一样，起因是他在寝室看着室友，就是某个全岛少女心top1的赵队长捧着手机边看边龇牙，作为新时代的好青年，要做到的其中一点就是虚心求教，于是戴宸开口了，于是赵超凡也说了，于是戴宸的手机里也多了个白绿白绿的小图标。  
同样从赵超凡那里问来了那些意境美好的cp名，激动的心，颤抖的手，戴宸红着脸戳开了良宸浩景的tag，在接下来的夜晚，房间里捧着手机在被窝里滚来滚去还无声尖叫的男人多了一个，要不是金茂的床够大，楼下的人可能要给前台打几次投诉电话。  
刚获得新的快乐没几天的戴宸渐渐冷静下来，tag里现实背景的文不多，虽然质量都很高，但是并不能满足陷入暗恋的怀春小戴的空虚内心。  
"那你自己写呗，反正暗恋的是你，你想怎么写怎么写。"赵超凡裹着被子捧着脸。  
于是跟"嗨C的诱惑"同一时间冒出来一个专业良宸浩景玩家——"男爵喜欢费加罗"，这位太太是个不折不扣的小甜饼玩家，写文特点就是短小青涩但是甜到掉牙，两天前还在为别的太太的小甜饼在被窝里尽情翻滚的戴宸出道第一篇，就让别人甜到在床上无声尖叫。  
戴宸喜欢殷浩伦不是一天两天了，他已经忘了是什么时候就对那个还大自己三岁的东北洋娃娃动了心，安静惯了的他表现爱意最直接的举动可能就是黏在喜欢的人旁边，可惜殷浩伦作为一个收弟机的同时又作为一个妈粉，每次在小熊黏糊糊蹭过来挨着自己的时候也只是上手rua了几下对方软乎乎的腮帮子，笑弯了一双好看的眼睛说着"我们Daisy还是那么可爱啊～"。  
戴宸面上不好意思说，但是心思倒是不少，他自喜欢上殷浩伦的那一天起，每天都跟中学时期的女孩子睡前必须想一想自己跟白马王子的玛丽苏爱情故事一样，躺在床上闭着眼睛，幻想着自己跟殷浩伦在一起后会做的事情。  
所以戴宸的故事从不缺脑洞，篇幅也短，几乎两三天就能更一篇，每一篇都是他曾经，甚至可能就是前一天睡觉前想过的情节，是他怀着满腔的爱意，一点一点构建出的甜蜜世界。  
  
7  
徐均朔说的一点也没用，戴宸下了舞台闷闷地想，殷浩伦还是跟往常一样rua一rua他的腮帮子，拍一拍他的肩膀，说了句"我们Daisy今天还是唱的那么好啊"，就转头去夸刚下台赵凡嘉。  
果然在伦哥眼里我依旧是个弟弟，戴宸心里苦。  
其实徐均朔说的很有用，软趴趴的刘海被撩上去之后的戴宸也不再软趴趴，戴宸从来都是一个优秀的歌手，他向来会让自己融入歌曲，他是歌中的信仰者，他对于爱和未来的信仰都表现在了眼底，殷浩伦与他对视的那一刹那就心底一震。  
"哥，你脸好红。"赵凡嘉盯着殷浩伦。  
"是吗，可能是太热了。"殷浩伦假意扇了扇风，捧着热度丝毫不减的脸蛋，心想今天的Daisy真是让人母爱变质。  
戴宸并不知道殷浩伦已经渐渐走上了母爱变质的道路，心理酸唧唧的他决意在石墨文档找回快乐，但是失败了…  
当天晚上"男爵太太"破天荒地开了一篇连载，下面的评论在啊啊啊啊啊的同时疑惑太太怎么也开始写起了暗恋文学，但是这个酸酸的暗恋的心路历程太太写得真好啊，心态描写细腻得让我怀疑蒸煮亲自下场了嘤嘤嘤QvQ。  
当徐均朔甩着下期的歌单借口扒谱子实则继续来给戴宸当狗头军师的时候，真·蒸煮下场的戴宸还一个人趴在床上写着自己酸唧唧的暗恋小心思和日常小甜饼。  
依旧是没有漂亮哥哥的一天，依旧是只能自己造糖口嗨一下的一天。  
沉浸在自己想象中的戴宸完全没注意到已经靠近了自己的徐均朔。  
"宸哥你看什么……呢？"  
等戴宸反应过来要藏手机的时候已经来不及了，因为他一抬头就撞上了徐均朔瞳孔疯狂震动的双眼。  
"宸哥，讲道理，你出大问题。"有了殷浩伦这个前车之鉴，徐均朔的心理承受能力已经明显好了很多，他这回才反应了半分钟就缓过来了，而且能正常地跟戴宸对话，"你早说你也是个太太不就好办多了吗？"  
本来因为自己羞耻的小秘密被撞破还在疯狂脸红的戴宸"呼啦"一下抬起头："你上次不是问过这个问题了吗？等等，你这个'也'是什么意思？"  
"哎呀这个不是重点，来，宸哥，交出你的老福特ID。"

8  
"伦哥，讲道理，这个太太写的真的好。"徐均朔拿着手机拼命往殷浩伦面前凑。  
"我不看啊！"殷浩伦上蹿下跳不停推拒着徐均朔入魔一样的安利，"讲道理你看yyjq的时候不会觉得变扭吗！？"  
"性质不一样啊！"徐均朔坚持不懈，"你不是宸哥妈粉吗！？戴凹玩家少了这个太太真的是缺少了很多乐趣啊！你看多了就对自己的名字免疫了，真的！"  
"我不看！太奇怪了！"殷浩伦迅速冲到突然进入化妆间的人后面，摸到了熟悉的厚实肩膀才开口，"Daisy，帮哥哥挡住这棵卖安利的香蕉树！"  
莫名其妙变成坚果墙的戴宸一头雾水，但还是怨念地盯着面前都小僵尸，无声地控诉他为什么欺负自己的漂亮哥哥。  
宸哥，弟弟我在帮你啊！朔朔委屈，朔朔不敢说。  
眼睁睁看着殷浩伦拉着戴宸跑出了自己的视线范围，徐均朔捂着脸痛苦得倒在了化妆间的沙发上，宸哥啊，你怎么不懂我的一片苦心，那小甜饼伦哥看着看着不就有代入感了吗，不就开始向往甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱了吗，不就……就跟你在一起了啊！  
走进化妆间的郑艺彬瞟了一眼开始了每日一发疯的徐均朔，决定先晾着他，无奈优秀的视力让他看到了徐均朔扔在一旁的手机还亮着的屏幕。  
"哟，这不是浩伦哥最近看的文吗？"郑艺彬拿起手机，"怎么，他给你卖安利了啊？"  
"你说啥！？"徐均朔觉得自己脑子不够用，他甚至怀疑自己最近帮戴宸出主意而不断幻想他宸哥和伦哥卿卿我我的未来，导致分不清理想与现实。  
"对啊，他昨天就看的这篇。"  
"讲道理，他们俩都出大问题……"受不住刺激的徐均朔终于两眼一翻，决定先自己静静。

9  
其实殷浩伦在《生长》的舞台结束后，就捧着红彤彤的脸悄咪咪打开了老福特上的良宸浩景tag，顺着热度排序一篇一篇得往下看，首当其冲的就是"男爵太太"的小甜饼，已经开始母爱变质的殷浩伦看着文里依旧是那么软乎乎却已经学会笨拙得表达爱意的戴宸，按理来说会迅速回正自己妈粉的位置并且一骑绝尘，奈何文章里的另一个主角是自己。  
跟徐均朔想象的一样，殷浩伦看文的代入感也是一等一的好，当天晚上就梦到软乎乎的小熊红着脸，小小声地跟自己告白，软软的手轻轻地握着自己的手腕，说完了话就瘪着嘴一声不吭得低着头。  
这样的戴宸谁扛得住啊！早晨从梦里惊醒的殷浩伦抱住了床头真正的小熊玩偶，咬着被角在床上滚来滚去。  
啊啊啊啊Daisy果然还是好可爱！  
啊啊啊啊好心动怎么办！  
啊啊啊啊这个妈粉做不成了！  
被另一张床上闹出不小的动静的殷浩伦吵醒的郑艺彬在听了殷浩伦磕磕巴巴的解释后表示：多大点事儿啊。  
行吧，正经偶像选秀节目出来的果然路子更野一点。  
转折就出现在殷浩伦开始看"男爵太太"新开的小连载的时候，起先殷浩伦只觉得：太太简直奏是神仙，我们Daisy就是这种性格！嘤嘤嘤，我是个混蛋，我怎么能发现不了这么可爱的Daisy的小心思……  
直到殷浩伦看到了就在前一天发生的化妆间徐均朔卖安利事件，觉得这事儿简直太巧合了，当时因为时间的特殊性，化妆间里甚至一个工作人员都没有，在场的只有自己，戴宸以及徐均朔。  
瞬间排除戴宸的殷浩伦气势汹汹地杀到了徐均朔的房间。  
"说，这是不是你写的！"殷浩伦被愤怒冲昏了头脑，完全忘了前一天他才在徐均朔面前誓死不看良宸浩景的自己现在的行为有多么打脸，"我说你为什么要拼了命得安利我，是不是为了骗我的小心心和小蓝手，还是只是为了给自己写文找素材！？"  
被问了个一脸懵逼的徐均朔接过了手机，也完全忘记了前一天还在因为计划提前实行而欢呼的自己，此刻他只想力证自己的清白，普通男研究生毫不犹豫地卖了自己的兄弟："才不是！这是宸哥自己写的！你不信去问他！"  
莫名其妙又出现在房间门口的戴宸："……徐均朔，你出大问题。"

10  
就像男爵太太的文都以美好的结局收尾，小熊和洋娃娃的故事也以和洋娃娃梦里一样的小熊磕巴又小声的告白结尾………………个屁咧……  
告白是成了，殷浩伦的属性也正式从妈粉变成了名副其实的男友粉。  
但是现在殷浩伦坐在床上一边啃手指，一边盯着打开了十分钟却还是白花花的石墨文档界面，还要承受着趴在床边委屈巴巴的小熊软糖发射的可怜兮兮光波。  
三天前，戴宸告白成功，殷浩伦就开始催着他赶紧把他的暗恋文学给完结了，奈何半路杀出个徐均朔。  
"宸哥，你造吗～"自己为之努力了快一个月的大业终于落成，徐均朔高兴得忘乎所以。  
"你好好讲话……"  
"伦哥也是个太太！"徐均朔一边狂笑一边打开手机，"所以你们还真是天造地设！"  
在殷浩伦反应过来阻止之前，动如疯狗的徐均朔就把手机打开到"嗨C的诱惑"的老福特主页，几乎怼到了戴宸脸上。  
于是就造成了现在这一副情形，戴宸在得知了殷浩伦是个专业开车的戴凹玩家之后，重点不是殷浩伦专业开车，而是殷浩伦没写过良宸浩景，饱受打击的戴宸把殷浩伦抱在自己怀里，把脸埋进殷浩伦的颈窝蹭个不停，殷浩伦甚至觉得自己听到了"呼噜呼噜"的小熊撒娇的声音。  
"好嘛，我以后只写咱们俩。"殷浩伦如果知道现在会被戴宸天天盯着写文，他当初一定会说自己封笔不写了。  
"不存在的，要封笔也一定要写一篇咱们的。"趴在床边的戴宸有恃无恐恃萌行凶，催着殷浩伦赶快动笔。  
挣扎着打了几个字的殷浩伦还是败下阵来："不行！对象如果是我自己的话我想象不来，我做不到！"  
殷浩伦自暴自弃得把脸埋进枕头里，努力控制自己不去看戴宸可怜兮兮的眼神，但是又控制不住自己去想。  
终于在脑内转速达到一百八十迈的嗨C太太，决定用自己的方式解决这个问题："Daisy，不如我们直接做吧。"  
"啊？"戴宸本来反应就不快，等他反应过来，自己不知怎么就已经顺着殷浩伦的力气，坐在了床上，而殷浩伦也跨坐在了他的身上。  
"Daisy，帮哥哥找一下灵感呗。"殷浩伦离戴宸很近，鼻子几乎要和戴宸的碰到一起，眼睛弯成了戴宸最喜欢的模样。  
戴宸只看见日思夜想的红唇离自己越来越近，直到唇上传来软软的触感，殷浩伦闭着眼睛的模样放大了几十倍出现在他眼前。  
戴宸虽然还是懵懵的，但还是搂上了殷浩伦的腰，直到感觉到唇上被一个湿热柔软的物体小心翼翼地触碰时，才彻底僵直了身体。  
殷浩伦用舌尖舔吻了许久，都不见戴宸有什么反应，张开眼睛才发现他的小熊已经涨红了脸，放在自己腰上的手也僵硬得不行。  
殷浩伦笑出了声，慢慢拉开两人之间的距离，然后搂住了戴宸的脖子："我们Daisy啊，怎么这么可爱啊…哥哥在亲你诶，怎么连嘴巴都不张一下。"  
"我…我不看那些。"戴宸憋了好久才憋出一句，但一开口就后悔了，殷浩伦的笑容更深了。  
"那哥哥教你吧。"殷浩伦趴在戴宸耳边，尾音带着钩儿的话连同湿热的呼吸一同打在戴宸的耳廓，一直震到他心里。  
殷浩伦满意得起身看见脸更红的戴宸，满意得又亲了亲戴宸，上手开始脱自己的衣服："你放心啊，哥哥是专业的。"  
戴宸眼睛一眨不眨得盯着殷浩伦裸露出来的身体看，酸溜溜地冒出一句："嗨C太太么，当然专业。"  
殷浩伦被他这难得听着就泛酸水儿的语气逗得直笑："所以现在太太有了瓶颈，劳烦男爵太太帮帮我喽。"说着就直起身子，把自己的锁骨送到了戴宸面前，"好啦，Daisy先亲亲哥哥好不好。"  
戴宸神差鬼使得轻轻吻上了眼前的锁骨，沐浴液甜甜的气味配上身上人的嗓音，险些把戴宸的魂勾走了，按着殷浩伦的话乖乖照做，从锁骨一路吻到胸膛，又无师自通地含住一边浅褐色的乳头轻咬。  
"嗯……"殷浩伦发出一丝呻吟，手指插进了戴宸的发间："还说没看过，明明熟练得很。"  
胸前传来戴宸闷闷的声音："看到哥哥我自然什么都会了。"  
殷浩伦闹了个大红脸，使力推开了戴宸，凑上去咬了一下戴宸薄薄的下唇："太太，ooc了，Daisy才不会说这种话。"  
鼓起勇气才说出这句话的戴宸委屈，明明就是我自己，哪里能叫ooc，蒸煮自己的话，那能叫ooc吗？  
戴宸委屈了，搂着殷浩伦的腰背就把自己埋进了眼前白花花的胸膛，殷浩伦哭笑不得得捏了两下戴宸最近明显小了一些的腮帮子："好啦，现在帮哥哥把裤子脱了。"  
戴宸低头，发现殷浩伦这会儿根本只穿了一条内裤，被内裤包裹着的柔软臀部正贴在自己的胯部。  
戴宸咽了口唾沫，不确定得问了句："脱…脱裤子？"  
"嗯。"殷浩伦牵着戴宸的手放在了自己的内裤边缘，"刚刚不是表现的挺老练得嘛。"  
戴宸也不敢看，摸索着把殷浩伦的内裤褪下去一半，加上殷浩伦自己的动作才把内裤脱了下来。  
殷浩伦奖励地亲了戴宸一口，伸了一只手下去隔着层五分裤揉戴宸的阴茎，感受着手里原本还没那么精神的性器涨大发热，隔着布料都能感受到烫人的热气，原本将额头抵在殷浩伦肩膀上的戴宸也渐渐呼吸急促起来。  
戴宸拉了拉自己的裤子，突然用一只手臂拖住殷浩伦的腰将他抱起来一些，手脚并用得把自己的裤子也脱了，甚至干脆直接蹬到了床下。  
被放下的殷浩伦发觉戴宸硬挺炽热的阴茎正贴在自己的股缝，其实作为一个正常发育的男性来说，戴宸不可能不知道最后一步应该做些什么，但他还是拉着殷浩伦的手去摸自己阴茎，从认识开始就执意不叫殷浩伦哥的他也破天荒地开了口："哥，浩伦哥，我好难受啊，教教我吧。"  
殷浩伦明知道戴宸是故意的，但还是不疾不徐地反手帮戴宸上下撸着阴茎："那你把抽屉里的套套拿出来。"  
戴宸伸手去够避孕套，又看着殷浩伦就着自己的手，咬住避孕套塑料包装的一角沿着锯齿状的边缘撕开，取出那层薄薄的硅胶膜给自己的阴茎套上，柔软的指腹隔着套套在阴茎上打着滑，戴宸的呼吸更加粗重，咬住了殷浩伦颈侧的一小块皮肤啃咬吮吸。  
"别急，Daisy别急啊。"殷浩伦有些喘，但润滑工作还是得做好，否则两人都疼。殷浩伦借着避孕套留在手上的粘液，慢慢得伸了两根手指进入自己的肉穴打着转做润滑，并努力得让自己放松下来。  
"Daisy，不是让我教你吗，你自己也来试试吧。"戴宸听了呼吸一滞，顺着殷浩伦的尾椎一路摸到了穴口，殷浩伦拔出自己的手指，指导着戴宸抹开自己穴口的润滑液，将手指插进自己的穴里，自己则依旧握住了戴宸的阴茎，隔着避孕套上下撸动。  
过了有一会儿，殷浩伦拉着戴宸的手将他的手指从自己的肉穴里拔了出来，扶着戴宸的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。  
两根手指自然比不上阴茎粗，才吃进去一个龟头，殷浩伦只感觉自己的穴口已经被撑到最大，细细密密的疼刺激得他冷汗直流，刚想反悔说不做了就感觉到戴宸肉乎乎的手掌在帮自己撸。  
"我看你，挺难受的，要不算了吧。"戴宸凑上去在殷浩伦的唇上吻了一下，"我打出来就好。"  
"没事，我还好……"殷浩伦咬了咬牙，戴宸话里全是关心，但是眼底总归有那么一丝小小的失落，前·妈粉当然看不得自家崽崽的这一丝失望，想着长痛不如短痛干脆地就一坐到底，软软的屁股贴上了戴宸同样软软的腿根，但是殷浩伦已经无暇顾及了，他紧紧搂着戴宸的脖子不断吸气。  
疼，太疼了，男性的直肠本就不具备性交的功能，现在被另一个男性的性器长驱直入，殷浩伦只感觉疼，完全感受不到自己曾经写过刚进入时的痛并快乐着。  
戴宸一边强忍着抽插的欲望，一边抚着殷浩伦的背脊想让他放松下来，也想让他好受一点，但是阴茎被高热的肠道包裹的快感让他深吸了几口气，异物的侵入让殷浩伦下意识收缩着直肠，戴宸甚至隔着避孕套的薄膜都感受到肠肉一层层地贴着他的阴茎轻轻碾过去，到了顶端挤压着自己最为敏感的龟头。  
殷浩伦缓了好一会儿，抬头见戴宸憋得满脸通红，莫名得有些感动，忍着相比之前已经减轻不少的疼痛感，扶着戴宸的肩膀慢慢自己动了起来。  
戴宸被突如其来的律动刺激得头皮发麻，从小活得规规矩矩的他是第一次真正意义上地接触性爱，忍不住自己也动起了腰，这小幅度的动作却突然让殷浩伦叫出了声。  
"碰……碰到了！"殷浩伦刚才眼前一阵发白，前列腺被刺激的快感直冲大脑皮层，他也不太明白刚才那一下算不算是干性高潮，但那一下确实有让他爽到。  
本来不指望第一次还是给小处男开苞的一次就能爽到，这一下倒是让殷浩伦惊喜不以："嗯……Daisy，啊哈，你……你再动动。"  
戴宸闻言更是大胆了一点，动作幅度也更大，虽然碰上那一小处突起的几率也不是很大，但十次里总能有一两次让殷浩伦在自己耳边发出甜腻的呻吟。  
高热紧致的肠道给处男带来的快感着实有点大，戴宸撑了不到十分钟就精关失守，浓浓的精液灌满了小半个避孕套。  
戴宸红着脸退出殷浩伦的穴口，把避孕套摘下来手忙脚乱地打了个结扔在地上，然后殷勤得把殷浩伦翻了个身，让他靠在自己身上，默默地帮殷浩伦打了出来。  
殷浩伦看着戴宸手上自己的精液，回头又是一个亲亲："那Daisy就等我下一篇纪实文学吧。"

11  
"啊啊啊啊啊，嗨C太太终于写良宸浩景了，而且说以后都只写良宸浩景了！太太我把命都给你啊啊啊啊！"  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊，男爵太太的暗恋小连载完结了！好甜啊，甜哭我了啊啊啊啊啊啊！"  
徐均朔面无表情得给面前的两位太太念着评论区粉丝的彩虹屁，甚至还能认真分析，谁的读者里啊啊怪更多，但是他终于忍不住发问："所以你们不封笔啊？"  
"不啊，只是我们以后都只写纪实文学了。"rua着戴宸两个腮帮子都殷浩伦欢快得回答。  
"嗯。"戴宸笑得牙不见眼，以后的小甜饼用不着自己脑补了。

——ＥＮＤ——  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
